mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OrigamiDragons/"Over 255" glitch
This blog is unfortunately not about more of my awesome adventures. (Sad.) But it is a glitch that hopefully can be harnessed for your use. The glitch in question is the same as the Inventory Stacking Glitch by Christian Wilson here. However, my blog has more detailed info and pictures, so I am only expanding on his blog, not copying. Some of us may be aware that the stacks of items in survival mode have a cap. If you collect more than 255 of an item, any more you collect will be added in a separate stack. if you have no spots available, the new materials will simply not be collected and remain as hovering blocks even if you walk through them. But if you take a stack of 255 blocks and a stack of any number of the same kind of block, and drag them onto each other, you get an interesting glitch. Here watch: It is difficult to read the numbers, but the two stacks in the crafting table are two stone stacks of 255. If I add them together, I get: They now read 255 and 510. It would appear that one stack has multiplied by two, but I think that the opposite stack was simply added yet remained 255. however the sequence goes somewhat strangely: It goes on like this into the millions |} until you get numbers like: (picture) Here we have numbers in the billions. The sequence, however, started out starnge, yet seemed to fall into a pettern: both stacks double every time, after first only adding 255 a few times. However, if you combine them too many times, something strange happens. The two stacks combine into what looks like a single block, yet when you try to pick it up, it vanishes. It is as if you just touched the screen in that place, and either your vision swerves around or you start to walk. When you lift up your finger, the block reappears, in the place it was. The only way to move it is to drag a block of a different type onto it. It will switch places. If you drag another block of the same type, the second stack will be swallowed into the single block no matter how large it is. Since you cannot move the block around, you cannot get rid of it or combine two empty blocks, so do not do this too many times or you will clog up your inventory. Also you will lose all the 255 blocks you actually collected. Don't do this. If you collect a block of the same type here, it will start to add up in another space. If no space is available, it will beep and be magnetized towards you (as if you are collecting it) but will nt show up. There are hazards to keeping the multimillion stacks too. Though you can place blocks out of them like normal, if you collect a single block of the same type as a hovering block your million stack will be reverted to a dozen or more stacks of 255. It will fill up your inventory entirely, and since you can't combine them without simply producing more and more, The only way to free it up is to throw out the stacks. If there is no room in your inventory for these stacks, you will just lose all your millions as the stack is converted to a single stack of 255. See how in my picture I have a few stacks of it at the bottom of my inventory. This glitch is not recommended for use as it spoils the fun of collecting and can wipe out a collection, but sure, knock yourself out. Category:Blog posts